One of Pink - Episode 2 - Love At First Fight
by Master64
Summary: When Kirby finds love with a beautiful Blissey, it all goes downhill when he finds out about something he didn't asked.


One of Pink Episode 2 - Love At First Fight

A Valentine's Day Special.

The episode starts with Kirby on his phone bored, Magolor calls Kirby from downstairs that if he wants to

go to the Aspire Mall with Chansey and Kirby agrees to go. When they make it to the mall, Kirby sat down at

the Food Court eating a pizza when he saw a beautiful Blissey walking by, Kirby tongue when up and down

like a dog and had heart eyes with his tongue drooling. Kirby decided to walk up to her and said hi and

started to talk with her and go her phone number. Kirby was excited and ran to Magolor telling that he

gonna get a girlfriend soon.

Magolor: Be careful Kirby, you don't know if she already has a boyfriend.

Kirby: Sorry I had Airpods in, what did you say?

Magolor: *Sigh* Nevermind...

When Magolor and Kirby lefted GameStop when find Chansey, they left the mall. Kirby went on his phone and

contacted her. They started texting until 10:00 PM when she had to get off so she can go to a party.

Kirby couldn't stop flirting with her, all day and night. Kirby was waiting to pop the question to her,

that day was today. Kirby went to the mall to meet with her with his heart breeting fast, Kirby didn't know

what to say.

Kirby: Bbblissey?

Blissey: Blissey?

Kirby got close to her face and kissed her in the lips.

Kirby: *Gulp* Wwwill you be my valentine and girlfriend?

Blissey slaps Kirby in the face saying that she already has a boyfriend, A strong Groudon.

Groudon: Groudon! (Hey! hands off my girlfriend!)

The Groudon starts beating the hell out of Kirby and walks away with the Blissey with her stepping on Kirby.

Kirby was sad and when in depression, when he was walking home sad, the Groudon drove up to Kirby and threw

a hard rock at him laughing and drive off with Blissey causing Kirby to run off crying. When Kirby came

home, he said nothing and when to his bed deleting Blissey's Number and lying down on his bed. The next day,

Kirby woke up sad and said nothing when went downstairs, Magolor saw him and said if he can make some waffles,

Kirby said nothing, Magolor was confused. When Kirby was about to sit down on the couch, Chansey saw him sad

so she came up to him a sung a lullaby, it started to make him pissed.

Chansey: Chansey Chansey, Chansey, Chansey.

Kirby starts turning red.

Kirby: SHUT THE HELL UP CHANSEY!

And slapped her in the face hard, causing her to fall on the floor and lefted a hand mark on her face, she

started crying. Kirby realized what he done and ran upstairs crying. Magolor know why Kirby did this and when

to talk to him. They talk and Magolor told him, but gets really pissed a tells Chansey, Chansey gets upset even

more. Then Chansey gets her phone number thanks to Kirby, and threats her, at the end of the threat, Chansey

ends the call with a boxing challange and hangs up. The next day, there at the town playground with Chansey.

The Blissey walked in the ring with her selfish boyfriend watching,

Groudon: Go get her Blissey!

Kirby and Magolor: GO KICK HER FACE CHANSEY!

The fight begins, but since a Blissey is stronger than a Chansey, Blissey already knocks out Chansey, so hard

that Chansey could of died, but she never gave up. Round 2, Chansey does an upper-cut which makes Blissey's

tooth come out bloody. Before Blissey could get up, Chansey immediately stepped on her pouch, cause her egg

to crack and her scream in pain, Chansey grabbed a switch blade knife and brass knuckles, first, Chansey stabbed

the switch blade into her pouch/ stomach area, second and finally, she punched her 10 times in the face with the brass knuckles

then left and right to her head, when it was over,the bloody Blissey stopped breathing, Chansey killed Blissey.

Kirby: Is she died?

Chansey Chan-sey!

Kirby: Welp, bye bye.

King Dedede: Uh.. We Have A Winner!

The Groudon runs up to Blissey, her girlfriend.

Groudon: Nnno, you can't be dead.

Groudon: You MONSTER.

Chansey: Chansey Chansey! (Your the monster here, you made my friend upset, take it or YOUR NEXT.)

The Groudon gets there and runs away, leaving the dead Blissey there. Kirby feels better now.

Kirby: Wow Chansey, you really didn't have do that, or kill her.

Chansey: Chansey!

Kirby: Awww! :3!

Kirby: You know what I learned.

Everyone: What?

Kirby: Love the people you know!

The episode ends wuth everyone hugging Kirby.

THE END!

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone :).


End file.
